Ichigon ensisuudelma
by Beri-tan
Summary: Ulquiorra  Ichigo  Grimmjow ficci.
1. Chapter 1

''No no, Aizen-sama! Mikä on vialla?'' Valkohiuksinen, vähän ketunnäköinen mies kysyi ja yritti lepytellä ei-niin-hyvällä tuulella olevaa Aizen Sousukea. ''Ei mikään, Gin. Raivostuttaa vain.'' Aizen hymähti. ''Mikä raivostuttaa?'' Ichimaru Gin kysyi. ''Kaikki asiat. Voisitko nyt jättää minut hetkeksi rauhaan?!?!'' Aizen kysyi ja heilautti kättään turhautuneena. ''Kyllä, Aizen-sama.'' Ichimaru sanoi ja jätti Aizenin tuskastelemaan yksin.

Samaan aikaan Grimmjow JaggerJack keskusteli syvällisiä hassunnäköisen arrancarin, Aaroniero Arlerin kanssa. ''Oletko huomannut että olen aika ko..'' Grimmjow sanoi ylpeästi mutta keskeytti lauseensa siihen kun Aizen karjaisi tuskaisesti. ''NYT RIITTI! En jaksa tuota huutoa enää sekunttiakaan. Lähden muualle.'' Grimmjow sanoi vihaisena ja oli juuri poistumassa kunnes huomasi Ulquiorra Schiffer :in, hyvin surullisen näköisen arrancarin, tuijottavan häntä vihreillä silmillään. ''Minne sinä olet menossa?'' Ulquiorra kysyi. ''Ei kuulu sinulle.'' Grimmjow sanoi, napsautti sormiaan ja katosi. ''Pelle.'' Ulquiorra sanoi ja katosi itsekkin.

Samaan aikaan Ichigo Kurosaki, tuo oranssihiuksinen, 15 vuotias poika kulki katua pitkin. Hänelläkin oli ollu huono päivä. Hän laahasi miekkaansa hyvin kyllästyneenä. ''Tämä on tosi tylsää. Ja olen vielä shinigami.. Minnekköhän kaikki hollowit ovat kadonneet. Rukiaakaan ei ole näkynyt hetkeen. Taidan mennä kotiin opiskelemaan tai jotain.'' Ichigo ajatteli tuskaisena. Mutta siinä samassa Ichigo kuuli varsin tutun äänen.

''Tulin tähän maailmaan vähän huvittelemaan. Ja mitä näenkään? Ichigo Kurosakin. Laahaamassa miekkaansa.'' Ichigo hätkähti ja katsoi taaksensa. Grimmjow seisoi parin metrin päästä hänestä ja naureskeli. ''Mitä sinä haluat, turpaanko haluat vai? Et tainnut saada edellisestä kerrasta tarpeeksi?'' Ichigo kysyi ja nosti miekkansa. ''En tullut tappelemaan idiootti.'' Grimmjow hymyili. ''Miksi tulit tänne, Grimmjow?'' Nyt oli Grimmjowin vuoro hätkähtää. Ulquiorra seisoi aivan hänen takanaan. ''Sinä...'' Ichigo henkäisi. ''Samaa voisin kysyä sinulta, Uluqiorra.'' Grimmjow sanoi. ''En jaksanut enää kuunnella Aizen-saman valitusta joten tulin tänne vähän hurvittelemaan.'' Grimmjow vastasi Uluqiorran kysymykseen. ''Kurosakin kanssa huvittelemaan?'' Uluquiorra sanoi sarkastisesti.

''Mitä h..'' Grimmjow sanoi mutta Uluqiorra pysäytti lauseen heilauttamalla kättään. 'Aina minut keskeytetään.' Grimmjow ajatteli vihaisena. ''Menkää piiloon, Tousen tulee tuolta, näettekö? Menen häätämään hänet pois. Hän ei olisi tyytyväinen jos näkisi sinut, Grimmjow, täällä.'' Uluqiorra sanoi ja lähti kulkemaan Tousen Kanamea, ruskeaihoista miestä kohti. ''Miksi olet täällä, Tousen-sama?'' Ulquiorra kysyi kunnioittavaan sävyyn. ''Tulin tänne ajattelemaan. Hueco Mundossa ei voi rauhassa tehdä juuri mitään, koska Aizen-samalla on paha päivä.'' ''Siksi minäkin tulin tänne. Ja tulin keräämään tietoa siitä shinigami-pojasta ja hänen joukostaan.'' Ulquiorra sanoi. ''Sepä kiva.'' Tousen sanoi ja jatkoi matkaansa. Hän ei näyttänyt huomaavan Grimmjowia ja Ichigoa jotka kyyristelivät puskassa. Tai Ichigo kyyristeli koska Grimmjow pakotti.

Hetikun Tousen oli kadonnut näkyvistä, Ichigo hyppäsi puskasta. ''Miksi minun piti kyyristellä? Hää?'' Ichigo huusi. ''Sshhh! Hän saattaa kuulla! Tousen ei ole oikein iloinen jos olen täällä.'' Grimmjow sanoi ja laittoi kätensä Ichigon suun eteen. Ichigo ähkäisi, sillä Grimmjowin käsi oli kylmä. Pian Ulquiorra palasi heidän luokseen. ''Mitä te oikein teette?'' ''Ei mitään, tuo pelle ei osaa vain olla hiljaa. Eikä muutenkaan rauhassa.'' Grimmjow sanoi ja otti kätensä pois Ichigon naamalta. ''Pitäisiköhän häntä rankaista?''

Uluqiorra kysyi outo kiilto silmissään. ''Ehkä pitäisi.'' Grimmjow sanoi tietäen tasan tarkkaan mitä toisella arrancarilla oli mielessään. Ichigo katseli molempia espadan jäseniä ihmeissään ja oli jo valmiina vetämään miekkaansa esille. Jälleen.

''Laita se miekka vain pois. Kyllä sinä tiedät ettet pärjäisi meille.'' Grimmjow sanoi viekkaasti ja lähestyi Ichigoa. Ichigo hätääntyi. 'Mitä he aikovat tehdä? Ei kai he vain...?' Mutta Ichigo sanoi ajatuksiinsa vastauksen hyvin nopeasti. Grimmjow oli jo ehtinyt asettaa kylmät huulensa Ichigon huulille. Ichigo vinkaisi hiljaa ja katsoi silmät pyöreinä Grimmjowin otsaa. ''Grimmjow, etkai aio oikeasti tehdä tuota tässä. Mitä jos joku näkee meidät? Tousen saattaa palata.'' Ulquiorra sanoi kylmästi. ''Kuka meidät näkisi? Uskon että harvat vain voisivat nähdä meidät.'' Grimmjow sanoi irtautuessaan suudelmasta. ''Jos satut tietämään, Ichigolla on sisaruksia ja useita ystäviä joilla on tarpeeksi korkea reiatsu taso, nähdäkseen meidät.'' Ulquiorra sanoi. Ichigo oli täysin menettänyt puhekykynsä. Hänestä tuntui että hän pökertyisi pian. Hän oli saanut.. ensisuudelmansa arrancarilta! Grimmjow katsoi Ichigoa ja naurahti. ''Taisi olla pojan ensisuudelma. Hah.''


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo oli vieläkin järkyttynyt edellisestä. ''Katso nyt Grimmjow mitä sinä teit. Se ei pysty edes puhumaan. En tajua miksi sinun piti heti tehdä noin.'' Ulquiorra sanoi moittivaan sävyyn. ''No anteeks, mistä mä olisin tienny että olen niin hyvä suutelija että kaikki järkyttyvät.'' Grimmjow sanoi rehvastellen. Uluqiorra käveli Ichigon taakse ja napautti tätä niskasta. Ichigon silmissä pimeni ja hän vaipui Grimmjowin syliin. ''Etsitään jokin sopiva paikka mistä kukaan ei näe meitä.'' Uluqiorra sanoi ja he lähtivät kulkemaan jonnekkin...

Pian Ichigo heräsi siihen kun hänen päätänsä kivisti. Hän avasi silmänsä ja näki Uluqiorran kasvot lähellä omiaan. Ichigo huomasi että hän makasi lattialla jossain dojossa. 'Mistäköhän hekin tämän löysivät...' Hän ei ollut ikinä käynyt sielä mutta ei ajatellut asiaa sen enempää. ''Ajattelin, että sinulla olisi mukavampi olla ilman vaatteita, mutta ehditkin herätä ennenkuin sain niitä pois.'' Uluqiorra sanoi hymyillen. Ichigo katsoi Uluqiorraa ihmeissään, ja tajusi että hänen yukatansa oli avattu. Ichigo nousi istumaan polvillensa ja oli erittäin hämmentynyt. Pian kuitenkin jonkun kylmät kädet nostivat Ichigoa ylemmäs. ''Sinulla on melkein yhtä hyvät rintalihakset kuin minulla, Kurosaki Ichigo.'' Grimmjow sanoi ja suuteli Ichigon niskaa. Kylmät väreet saivat Ichigon ihon kananlihalle. Pian Grimmjow irtaantui imemästä fritsuja Ichigon kaulaan.

'Nyt..' Ichigo ajatteli, nousi pystyyn ja oli valmiina juoksemaan pois paikalta. Mutta hän ehti vain nousta pystyyn kun Uluqiorra otti kiinni hänen kädestään ettei Ichigo pääsisi pakoon. ''Varta vasten raahasimme sinut tänne, miksi haluat jo pois täältä?'' Uluqiorra sanoi surulliseen sävyyn. ''Uluqiorra, en ole koskaan nähnyt sinua tuollaisena.'' Grimmjow sanoi huvittuneena. ''Ai millaisena?'' Uluqiorra katsoi ihmeissään Grimmjowta. ''No tuollaisena.'' ''Ai tälläisenä?'' Uluqiorra sanoi ja ilman varoitusta asetti huulensa Ichigon huulille. Ichigo ähkäisi ja epähuomiossa raotti huuliansa vähän liikaa. Uluqiorra tajusi että nyt olisi hänen mahdollisuutensa. Hän työnsi kielensä Ichigon suuhun. ''Mmmmhhh...'' Ichigo uikutti alistuneena ja yritti saada kätensä vapaaksi mutta tällä kertaa Grimmjow tarttui häntä vasemmasta kädestä.

Grimmjow siirsi toisen kätensä Ichigon alavatsalle. Hän alkoi nuoleskelemaan Ichigon niskaa ja samalla tunnusteli tämän lantiota ja vatsalihaksia. Uluqiorra irtaantui Ichigosta. Ichigo oli kauttaaltaan punainen ja hikipisarat helmeilivät hänen ihollaan. Siinäsamassa Ichigo tunsi kun Grimmjow yritti vaistonvaraisesti avata Ichigon housujen solmua. Ichigo yritti saada Grimmjowin lopettamaan puuhansa mutta ei se mitään auttanut. ''Miksshhii...t-te..hh..teette tä...mäännh?'' Ichigo valitti heikosti. Uluqiorra tarttui tätä leuasta ja nosti hänen päätänsä ylemmäs. ''Älä rimpuile vastaan. Tiedämme että nautit tästä oikeasti.'' Uluqiorra hymyili ja ryhtyi riisumaan takkiaan.

Ichigo huomasi nelosen, joka oli tatuoitu Uluqiorran rintaan. '4. espada...' Ichigo ajatteli tuskaisena ja tajusi että Grimmjow oli jo lähes riisunut hänen housunsa. Pian Ichigo olikin ilkosillaan kahden arrancarin edessä. Ichigo oli jo aivan voimaton. Hän valahti polvilleen ja hengitti raskaasti. ''Mitäs me nyt tehdään?'' Uluqiorra kysyi vaikka sen jo huomasi Grimmjowin kasvoilta mitä hän halusi tehdä. Grimmjowin silmät kertoivat että häntä panetti ihan sairaasti. Grimmjow vain hymyili ja otti takkinsa pois päältään ja laski housujaan niin, että hänen kookas miehisyytensä oikein loisti. Uluqiorra huokaisi syvään ja pyöräytti silmiään. ''Selvä selvä...''

Ichigo oli polvillaan lattialla ja hengitti hyvin raskaasti. Hän ei vielä tiennyt mitä olisi tulossa. Pian se selviäisi. Hän tunsi kuinka Grimmjow polvistui lattialle hänen taaksensa. Hän ei välittänyt vaikka huomasi että Grimmjow asetteli Ichigon jalkoja vähän leveämmälle. Grimmjow kumartui Ichigon ylle ja antoi tälle suukon olkapäälle. ''Tämä ei satu jos et liiku.'' Grimmjow sanoi viekkaasti ja tarttui Ichigon miehisyyteen. Ichigo älähti hassusti. Grimmjow alkoi liikuttelemaan vahvaa kättään edestakaisin Ichigon omaisuudella. Ichigon täytyi purra huultaan ettei nautinnon huokaisuja pääsisi hänen suustaan, sillä Grimmjow oli taitava.


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo ei voinut pidätellä kauaa. Hän tahtomattaan laukesi Grimmjowin sormille. ''Hienoa.'' Grimmjow sanoi myhäillen. Ichigo ähki voimattomana. Ulquiorra kyykistyi Ichigon eteen ja laski kätensä Ichigon sileillä, oransseille hiuksille ja silitteli. ''Niin kaunis...'' Ulquiorra kuiskasi se sama surullinen katse kasvoillaan. Hän puristi kätensä nyrkkiin ja nosti Ichigon päätä. Ichigon kasvot olivat kuin hän olisi ollut pahassakin tappelussa. Silmät olivat pieninä ja kuolaa virtasi hänen suupielestään. Ulquiorra vilkaisi Grimmjown puuhia. Grimmjow veti käteensä omassa rauhassa, kai saadakseen jotain liukastetta. Pian hän nosti katseensa ja ilmoitti olevansa valmis.

Ulquiorra nyökkäsi. Hän vieläkin piteli Ichigon päätä pystyssä. Grimmjow otti Ichigon lantiosta kiinni ja asetti miehyytensä Ichigon peräaukolle. Ichigo alkoi tajuta mitä oli meneillään. Hän oli juuri aikeissa estää mutta ei voinut liikuttaa päätään, sillä Ulquiorra piti vieläkin kiinni hänen hiuksistaan. Grimmjow työntäytyi suurella voimalla Ichigon sisään, ilman mitään sen kummoisempia alkuleikkejä. Ichigon silmät laajentuivat kivusta ja kyynel vierähti hänen poskelleen. Hän karjaisi lujaa sillä äskeinen ei tuntunut mukavalta. Hän tunsi kuinka jotain repeytyi äsken hänen sisällään mutta hän voinut tehdä mitään. ''Hihi, tuntuiko kivalta?'' Grimmjow sanoi virnistäen. ''Oliko sinun aivan pakko?'' Ichigo sai sanottua. Ulquiorra hymyili huvittuneena mutta vakavoitui heti. ''No pian tuntuu paremmalle.'' Grimmjow sanoi ja alkoi liukumaan hitaasti edestakaisin Ichigon sisällä.

Pian kipuun sekoittui mielihyvä. ''Nnngghhh.. Lopetaahhhh..'' Ichigo voihki mutta jokin keskeytti ne. Ulquiorra oli tullut mukaan peliin. Hän oli laskenut housunsa ja työntänyt oman kalleutensa Ichigon suuhun. ''Yritetään edes pysyä rytmissä tai poika tukehtuu.'' Ulquiorra sanoi ja huomasi Ichigon punaisen naaman. ''Joojoo..'' Grimmjow henkäisi ja jatkoi Ichigon työntelyä hitaasti, jotta Ulquiorra pääsisi rytmiin. Ichigo luuli tukehtuvansa Ulquiorran jumalattomaan miehyyteen. Hän yritti kielellään saada sitä jonnekkin suuntaan, pois hänen nielustaan, mutta Ulquiorra näytti nauttivan tästä. Pian Ichigon jännittyneet lihakset alkoivat rentoutua ja tottua uuteen tunteeseen.

Ei mennyt kauakaan kun Grimmjow oli löytänyt oikean kohdan. ''Ääänggghh..'' Ichigo älähti mutta Ulquiorra esti sen kovalla työnnöllä. Grimmjow alkoi paukuttamaan Ichigo samaan kohtaan uudestaan ja uudestaan. Pian Ichigo laukesi ja Grimmjow tuli sekunninmurto-osan perässä. ''Älä lopeta!'' Ulquiorra melkein huusi tuskaisena. Hän tarttui jälleen Ichigoa hiuksista ja alkoi auttamaan Ichigoa hommassaan. Ulquiorrakin laukesi Ichigon suuhun. Vettä meinasi tulla Ichigon silmistä sillä tavaraa tuli suun täydeltä. Hänen oli pakko nielaista tai tukehtuisi kaikkiin niihin siittiöihin.

Ulquiorra nousi pystyyn ja puki vaatteet päällensä ja oli valmiina lähtemään. ''Oletko valmis jo?'' ''No joo pian. Meinataanko me jättää tuo tohon?'' Grimmjow kysyi ja osoitti Ichigoa joka oli ihan muissa maailmoissa. Kuolan ja sperman sekoituis valui hänen suustaan ja hän oli muutenkin alasti. ''Tietenkin. Mitä me hänelle voisimme tehdä? Viedä Hueco Mundoon vai?'' Ulquiorra kysyi ja katsoi Grimmjowta. Tämä mietti hetken ja näki selvästi Aizen-saman ilmeen kun he raahaisivat Ichigon sinne jota he olivat panneet hetki sitten. ''Sittenhän kaikki panisivat häntä!'' Grimmjow huudahdi viisaana. ''Aivan niin. Emmehän me salli sitä?'' Ulquiorra sanoi hymyillen. ''Ei. Olet meidän pieni salaisuutemme.'' Grimmjow sanoi ja silitti Ichigon hiuksia. ''Mennäänkö?'' Ulquiorra kysyi ja osoitti ovea. ''Joo.'' Molemmat Arrancarit lähtivät sormien napsautuksella pois. Ja jättivät Ichigo Kurosakin makaamaan yksin lattialle.


End file.
